Embodiments of the invention relate to methods of double patterning, a method of processing a plurality of semiconductor wafers and a semiconductor device created by methods disclosed.
In general, such methods may be used in the manufacturing of dense patterns on a semiconductor surface. In double patterning two subsequent lithographic processing steps are performed. The present invention addresses, among others, issues such as improving alignment between subsequently exposed patterns and the efficient manufacturing of more complex structures.